Net'skebio
Net'skebio was a Chiss sniper and former agent of Imperial Intelligence. He would join the Imperatrix Centurii after being rescued by Riviembis and Beyiw. He became an Admiral in the Centurii, and would be a temporary leader for the Centurii a few times when Riviembis was unavailable. Imperial Intelligence Net'skebio was born on the planet Csilla, and would later become a member of Imperial Intelligence after his incredible tracking skill was discovered. Net'skebio could find anything, no matter how hard it was to find. His family would support the Empire as their son rose through the ranks in the Intelligence Agency, taking on many difficult tasks. A Dangerous Mission Net'skebio would be given a mission that wasn't too suitable to his skills, but he decided that he would take it anyway. This mission was to track down the Cult of a former Sith that tried to kill a Dark Council member. This Sith was Darth Ofaxsacspl. Net'skebio would then have to infiltrate the cult and gather information, pretending to be a member. Net'skebio would do this for a time, but would then be found to be a spy by Ofaxsacspl's apprentice, Szallath. A spy for the Centurii, Arfinyn, noticed the fellow spy, but could do nothing for him. He would, however, make sure that any rebellious clones were assigned to guard Net'skebio, just in case the Centurii ever did come to the base. The one that ended up being there the most was Beyiw, one of the first clones made, and one of the ones with the most different personality. She hated Ofaxsacspl, and she would talk a lot with Net'skebio. Net'skebio would be held by the cult for five years, and Imperial Intelligence started to wonder why they hadn't heard from him. They thought he had joined the cult for real, and decided to draw him out, they would kill his family. His father and mother were killed, but his sister escaped, although losing an eye. She would become a privateer for the Republic, growing to hate the Empire for killing her family. New Loyalties Net'skebio would still be in the cult's prison when Riviembis was betrayed by a possessed Arfinyn and locked up in a cell. Net'skebio had been stuck in his cell with a whole bunch of refugees, and he had hated them ever since he moved into the cramped cell. When Beyiw saw an opportunity to have these prisoners escape however, she helped Riviembis, Net'skebio, and the refugees out and to her ship. They would shoot down Arfinyn over Belsavis, then heading to Riviembis' apartment on Dromund Kaas. There, Net'skebio, Beyiw, and the refugees would pledge their loyalty to the Centurii. The Loyal Soldier While Net'skebio would be just a normal soldier for a while, even fighting on the side of the Imperial Loyalists during the Centurii Civil War (Although it would be found out he was undercover for the independent Centurii), he would always have one loyalty above all others. This was to the Imperatrix Centurii. After the Centurii had been disbanded for two years, Net'skebio revisited the base on Dromund Kaas. He would send out a signal to all former members of the Centurii, but only one answered. The former Lord of Anger, Destney, who had become a Jedi. Net'skebio knew that the two of them couldn't rebuild the Centurii alone, especially with Destney being a Jedi. That's when Net'skebio's second skill came in handy. Net'skebio started to insult Destney, making her so angry that she finally lashed out at him, attacking him with her saber. He only smiled, saying how he was happy to have the Lord of Anger back, and that she needed to go find old Centurii members. He started with sending her to the Umbra Sanctum on Nar Shaddaa, where Riviembis was hiding, rebuilding a broken Arfinyn. Rebuilding Net'skebio would do much to help rebuild the Imperatrix Centurii, and would be promoted for it. He would become the Centurii's first Admiral since Admiral Soundblaster, and would be given command of a small fleet. His ship, the Legate, would lead the fleet, although it was prone to breaking. Net'skebio would help find many old Centurii members, as well, due to his amazing ability to find anyone and anything. One notable find of Net'skebio's was Tre'lod'invar, who would become a councilor in the Centurii as well as aiding very much against Brancerro, Ofaxsacspl, and many other threats. Regent Net'skebio would be at the Centurii's base on Dromund Kaas when Riviembis was brought in for treatment after a fight with her old apprentice, Karuviswo. She would be put into kolto, but not before handing over leadership to Net'skebio until she was healthy again. Net'skebio wouldn't do too much during the week he was in charge, as he mostly stayed in the base to keep an eye on Riviembis. However, he did follow guidelines Riviembis had sent him to find Mirajeks, a former member of the Centurii that had still not been found. He found her on Belsavis, and he brought her to the base on Dromund Kaas. This is when she attacked him, trying to kill both him and Riviembis. He fought back until a knife was thrown at him. He failed to dodge the knife, and the knife would end up in his eye. This is when Gribeso arrived, subduing Mirajeks and getting Net'skebio some kolto for the wound and an eyepatch. Net'skebio would have to wear this eyepatch for the rest of his life, as he lost his eye in the fight. Riviembis would be let out of the kolto after a week, and Net'skebio would go back to his position as Admiral. Net'skebio would take over temporarily on a few other occasions, such as when Riviembis was possessed by the spirit of Ofaxsacspl. Nobody liked Net'skebio, so it was a good motivator for people to make sure Riviembis got better whenever something was wrong that caused Net'skebio to have to be put in charge. Gone Net'skebio would be at the battle between the Alliance and Zakuul on Odessen, then heading off in the Legate with the soldiers under his command as well as some Centurii officers. Neither Net or any of these other soldiers have been heard from since, and they have mostly been presumed dead.Category:Character